


Crippled Bloodline

by Estirose



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Background Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato tries to figure out what he is in light of revelations by Miya about the current Ashikabi. Background relationships between Minato and his Sekirei mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crippled Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time on TVTropes (especially the part about "Half-human hybrids"), and this fic resulted. Well, that and an omake where Minato wonders about Homura's sudden post-emergence tendency to leave his shirt buttoned really low.
> 
> Also, I think Homura considers himself male despite certain parts, so I use a male pronoun in regards to him.

Minato stared at the wooden fence, though he wasn't actually seeing it. After Miya had revealed the whole thing about the origins of the current generation of Ashikabi, he had to take a moment away from everybody just to think about the implications.

He, like everyone there, had Sekirei blood. His was far more ancient, farther away than everybody else's, but it was part of what he was. He might have had no "core" like his Sekirei partners and Miya, but he was still part alien, still a little bit not part of humanity.

And he still didn't know what to make of it, even if there were so many out there with that same small amount of non-human blood.

"Sahashi." Homura gracefully sat down beside him. Minato was still getting used to calling his Sekirei partner by his correct name instead of the alias, but then again, Homura was still getting used to having a male Ashikabi, so they were about even.

"Oh, hi Homura." He tried to smile, though he wasn't sure how well it came out or what to really say. His eyes dipped down to the undone buttons on Homura's shirt. He wondered if Homura wanted MBI to get him an outfit that actually made allowances for the changes in his body. And then Minato tried to imagine Homura in a frilly dress and totally failed.

At least Minato wasn't getting a nosebleed.

"You're thinking. Is it about what Miya revealed?" Homura quirked an eyebrow at him, and Minato was caught up in how feminine Homura looked at the moment.

"Yeah. About how all of us modern Ashikabi are part Sekirei ourselves. I just... I'm getting used to the fact I'm not what I thought I was."

And then he shut his mouth, because he knew that Homura was dealing with that writ large, given his unstable gender. It was like that old anime where the main character was half alien and his alien mother's species had a period of time where their body chose one gender or another. Except he was the one who would decide for someone else. He suspected that Homura's continuing inbetween state was in some way his fault, because his hormones wanted a woman and his head knew that Homura wanted to be male.

Homura quirked a somewhat streamlined eyebrow, and Minato wondered if the change in Homura's looks had less to do with his body than a subconscious desire to please his Ashikabi.

It was something they all did, Minato noticed. They wanted to make him happy, if just because they could feel some of what he felt. He could kind of do the same thing, but not as well. 

"As an Ashikabi... am I a more powerful human or a very crippled Sekirei?" Not that he was very powerful, but his ability to bond with and empower his Sekirei had to count for something. Even if he felt that he didn't deserve any of them most of the time.

His partner leaned back. "What do you think you are?"

"I'm not sure." Would he be more comfortable considering himself a Sekirei? He was more or less on the power level of some of the least powerful ones. "I think I've felt at home here since I arrived." Sure, Miya was scary sometimes, but he liked it there. 

It wasn't really an answer to Homura's question, and from the expression on Homura's face, he knew that Homura knew it as well.

"I'm an Ashikabi, but I think I feel like I should be around Sekirei. But is that because I'm around all of you so much?" He rarely got any peace to be honest. The bond made them want to be around him and protect him, to be with him forever. And maybe he sought them out as well.

"I can't answer that question for you." Homura was watching the sky just as Minato looked over at him, trying not to stare at Homura's chest. He blushed a little as he remembered Homura's reactions to him just before Minato ended up causing Homura to emerge. It was still something he had mixed feelings about and avoided bringing up with Homura.

"I know. Thanks anyway. I really appreaciate you being here to at least listen." He hadn't realized how great it was to have a male Sekirei to talk to before Homura had reacted to him. 

Homura just gave him a wistful smile, studying him as if wanting to ask him something. But the moment passed, and they both fell into silence, contemplating the world as it continued to change on them all.

**Author's Note:**

> The anime that Minato mentions exists and is called "Space Pirate Mito".


End file.
